A device may be configured to interact with one or more users by guiding a user in shipping an item. The device may make information available to a user, the information describing the type of shipping container necessary for shipping an item. The device may further provide an interface for the input information about a container that the user intends to use, such that the device can associate a shipping container with the item. The device can use this information track and report actions involving the container to the user and to other users. However, the association process typically involves the user verifying that the shipping container is appropriate and correctly inputting information about the container. These steps may discourage some users from interacting or inputting the information about the container. Additionally, users may input incorrect information about the shipping container.